


Father's Lullaby

by marvels_blue_phoenix



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Adult Peter Parker, Baby Peter Parker, Bullying, Family Fluff, Irondad, Kid Peter Parker, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Teen Peter Parker, Tony Stark Hugs, Tony sings a Lullaby, Whump, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvels_blue_phoenix/pseuds/marvels_blue_phoenix
Summary: Everyone has a lullaby, this was Tony and Peter'sOr5 times Tony sings his son Peter a lullaby, and one time Peter sings a lullaby to his own child.Inspired by the song Father's Lullaby by Nick Lachey
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 245





	1. Scared of the storm (3 months old)

Pain…  
Build the Jericho…  
Car battery…  
Something big for fifteen minutes…  
Don't waste your life…  
Obadiah holding the reactor…

Tony shot bolt upright with a gasp, hand instantly scrabbling for the reactor as his breaths came in short.  
Brown eyes darted around the dimly lit room, reassuring the man that he was home. The cool metal of the reactor against his fingertips helped to ground him.  
Obadiah was gone.  
Tony continues taking shaky breaths until his heart rate was back to normal and ran a hand through his hair. He’d been having nightmares for months now and every time they woke him.  
Every time they were different.  
Sometimes they were memories of what had happened.  
Other times they were voices.  
But on some nights like tonight, they were a mix of both.  
A glance at the bedside clock told Tony it was two in the morning. With a heavy sigh he rubbed his hands over his face and got out of bed.  
There was no way he’d be getting anymore sleep tonight. 

Tony padded down the hall to the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle, taking a long drink before leaning against the counter. Closing his eyes the genius inhaled deeply, held his breath then exhaled as he listened to the silence.  
A silence that was quickly filled with soft noises.  
The fridge hummed almost silently beside him, the rain outside pattered gently against the window and the dull sounds of traffic was heard from the streets below. A low rumble of thunder had Tony opening his eyes.  
Great.  
A storm was on the way.  
He had always hated storms. The rolling thunder and flashes of lightning always gave him a headache.  
That’s when soft breathing reached the man’s ears.  
The man looked down at the baby monitor on his hip and smiled. He hadn’t even realised he’d put it there, only three months and he was already domesticated. But it served as a reminder that his son was only a few feet away. 

Tony remembered the day he’d gotten the call.  
A call that changed his life forever.  
Obadiah had died only a week before and Tony locked himself away in his lab, music blasting as he made improvements to his suit. The man was so wrapped up in his project that it made him jump a little when JARVIS turned the music off.  
"J, what have I said about messing with my music?" The genius asked.  
"My apologies sir, but there is an incoming call from Queens hospital," The AI responded.  
Tony looked up in confusion as JARVIS put the call through.  
"Hello Mister Stark, this is Doctor Devlin from Queens hospital. We were wondering if you could spare some time and come down, we’d like to talk to you about putting your son up for adoption."  
A screwdriver clattered to the floor.  
"What?" Tony whispered in disbelief.  
"Mister Stark?" Dr. Devlin asked.  
"I'm- I'm on my way," he choked out before his knees buckled and he sank to the floor.  
A son.  
He had a son.  
What the fuck?  
Since when?  
He wasn't fit to take care of a child, heck he wasn’t even to take care of himself.  
"Sir?" JARVIS's voice cut through, stopping Tony’s thoughts form spiralling any further, "Sir, it is advisable you head out to the hospital, they won’t wait for long."  
"Right," Tony nodded, as he snapped out of it and slowly stood on shaky legs, "right."

Taking one of his less flashy cares, the man sped to the hospital. He was still wondering how this was possible.  
Upon arrival Tony felt his hands shaking, he walked up to reception nervously.  
"I'm um I'm here to discuss custody involving my son," he stuttered, still not quite believing this was happening, “Tony Stark.”  
The receptionist smiled kindly and told him the room number and how to get there, Tony gave a nod of thanks before heading off.  
He made it to the room and put his hand on the door handle before pausing.  
Did he really want to do this?  
He could just walk away right now, and pretend it never happened.  
But just the thought of that made him feel guilty.  
Oh fuck it.  
Tony knocked with his free hand before entering.  
As he stepped over the threshold five pairs of eyes landed on him. There was a young couple, a woman from social services, a doctor and a nurse with a bundle in her arms.  
“Mr. Stark, hello I’m Doctor Devlin,” the man greeted with a warm smile, shaking Tony’s hand, “this is Mary and Richard, and this is Glinda from social services. She’ll be taking care of it all.”  
“Hello Mister Stark,” the woman greeted, “we just need some signatures from you, “and you can be on your way.”  
“How – how do you know it’s mine?” Tony asked softly, still not having wrapped his head around this whole thing.  
“We met at a party, got drunk and had sex,” Mary answered, “I started seeing Richard two weeks later, by then I was already showing signs. Now you need to sign the papers.”  
"Okay," Tony nodded dumbly, watching as the social service woman pulled out the appropriate papers.  
"Would you like to hold him first?" The nurse asked softly.  
"I uh I don't know how," was Tony’s smart reply.  
The nurse just smiled kindly and gently placed his son into his arms, making sure the man was supporting his head.  
“You’re a natural,” she smiled.  
Tony let out nervous smile and looked down, feeling himself instantly fall in love.

Big brown eyes looked back up at him. Tony knew the kid couldn't really see him, but it still looked like it. The little one had a full head of brown hair and a small button nose. Light pink lips tilted up slightly at the edges, making it look like he was smiling as he babbled quietly. Tony pressed his finger lightly into his sons palm, small fingers instantly wrapping around it tightly.  
The man found himself smiling softly.  
"Tony," Glinda’s voice made him look up, soft fake smile on her face, "you need to sign the papers now."  
Now Tony was never a good man, but after everything that had happened to him he was starting to change. And there was no way in hell he was letting his kid go.  
He shook his head,  
"I'm keeping him."  
"Excuse me?"  
"You heard me. I'm keeping him," he repeated, holding his head up high, “you don’t want him? Fine. But I’m keeping him.”  
The man saw the nurse beaming.  
Two hours later Tony was driving home with his son sound asleep in the backseat.

The man smiled at the memory. The looks on Happy, Pepper’s and Rhodey's faces has been priceless. But ever his faithful family, they had helped him get what he needed to baby proof the tower.  
He’d thanked them with a movie night, food and hugs.  
A massive loud clap of thunder made Tony jump, snapping him back to reality before running to Peter’s room as a scared cry came over the monitor. 

Tony hurried over to the crib, gently lifting his wailing son into his arms.  
"Hey baby, it’s okay Daddy’s here," Tony cooed, holding the little one to his chest as another clap of thunder shook the windows, “Daddy’s here it’s okay."  
Tony bounced Peter in his arms, another roll of thunder making the little one wail louder.  
The storm was right on top of them.  
Dammit.  
Wait a minute, the lab. It was soundproofed down there so the genius could listen to his music without disturbing anyone, right now it would be perfect place to ride out the storm. With a smile Tony tucked the blanket around his son and headed for his safe haven. 

The doors opened after the code was punched in, the silence becoming an instant relief. "Shh it's okay Peter. It's okay. The storms not gonna get you in here," Tony cooed, his little ones cries dying down, "Daddy won't let it get you."  
Tony continued talking and gently dried his sons face as his tears stopped and cries turned into little hiccups. Tony gave Peter the dummy that was attached to his baby grow before wrapping him up in his blanket, moving Peter so the little one’s head rest against his shoulder.  
"That better bambino?" Tony asked softly, gently rubbing a hand up and down his son’s back.

For the next half an hour Tony walked around the lab gently bouncing Peter in his arms, trying to get him to go back to sleep.  
"Sir," JARVIS said softly, "the storm has now passed."  
"Thanks J," Tony smiled and headed up the stairs to Peter's room, the silence was bliss on his ears.  
He just hoped the still awake three month old would soon get back to sleep. 

Tony entered his son’s room and kissed the side of his head before going to put him down, the little one instantly sobbed.  
"Hey, bambino what's wrong?" Tony asked as he held the little one back to his chest, "you still scared?"  
Of course he got no answer.  
Think Tony think.  
What calmed you down as a kid?  
Then it hit him.  
A lullaby.  
And not just any lullaby, the lullaby Rhodey's Dad sang to him one night.  
He was still in MIT when he’s been invited to Rhodey’s one Christmas and had a nightmare on the night. Rhodey’s Dad had instantly come in and soothed him with a hug, sending him back to sleep with a lullaby. 

Tony smiled at the memory and decided to give it a try. He cleared his throat and began to sing.  
"Remember when I was so small  
My first memory,  
I'd count the shadows on the wall too restless to sleep.  
My Dad came in to tuck me in when I couldn't sleep  
And he'd comfort me.  
With this melody.."  
Peter sniffed and snuggled into his Dad's shoulder, Tony tucking the blanket around him more and gently patting his back.  
"Here's my father's lullaby,  
Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes.  
Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight."

As Tony sang he gently rocked Peter and watched as the three month old tried to fight a losing battle against sleep.  
As Tony sang the last note Peter’s eyes slipped closed and his breathing evened out. With a smile and still humming Tony pressed a soft kiss to the top of his sons head, gently lowering him into his crib and tucking the blanket around him. IronMan plushie tucked in beside him.  
"Night, night baby," Tony whispered, gazing at his baby for a few more moments before heading to his room.

Collapsing on his bed Tony put the monitor back on the nightstand before curling up under the covers, listening to the sound of Peter’s soft breathing. With a smile the man closed his eyes and between one breath and the next fell into a blissful sleep.


	2. Nightmare (6 years old)

"The end," Tony finished and closed the book he'd been reading, looking down at his six year old who was fast asleep against his side. With a smile Tony placed the book on the bedside table and gently lay Peter down as he stood, tucking the blanket snugly around his little one.  
"Night, night kiddo," he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead before gently closing the door behind him.  
~~  
Peter headed for the sea with Tinker bell and the other lost boys, his best friend in whole wide world Harry was right next to him. The group stopped at the edge of the water looking for the infamous Jolly Roger.   
"Look over there," Ned said pointing to the ship in the distance.  
"Okay Tink," Peter said smiling at the fairy, "you know what to do."  
With a nod and a salute Tink flew over the lost boys, sprinkling them with pixie dust so they could fly.

Quietly as they could the small group flew towards the ship and crept aboard, ducking to hid behind some barrels. A few moments later a pirate found them and before the kids knew it they were all grabbed by a pair of hands, their own little hands tied behind their backs so they couldn't escape.   
Smee called for the Captain.   
"Well, well, well, if it isn't my old friend Peter Pan," Captain Hook smiled, looking down at the boys.  
"Let Mj go Hook," Peter called back, determination in his eyes.  
Hook laughed and snapped his fingers. Smee walked up beside the captain pulling a young girl along with him.   
Their lost girl Mj.   
Much like the boys she had her hands tied behind her back with the addition of a bandana over her mouth.   
"Now see little Mj here wants to stay with us," Hook jeered, turning to her, "don't you my dear?"  
Mj kicked out and caught the man hard in the shin, making him growl and curse under his breath.  
"Make them walk the plank!" He yelled.

The pirates laughed as the boys cried out and Peter was the first one placed on the plank, Tink went to help him only to get caught in an empty lamp case.   
As the six year old looked down at the water he felt fear rise in his chest and he turned to face the pirates.  
"I don't wanna play anymore," he told them, the fear now shining in his brown eyes.   
"Play?" Hook exclaimed cruelly, "you think this is a game Peter?"  
"Please," the little one pleaded, taking a small step back, "I don't wanna play no more."  
Peter felt tears well in his eyes as the pirates laughed at him, Hook jumping up onto the plank causing it to shake and Peter to stumble. The Captain then started to prowl towards him, like a hunter stalking it’s prey.   
The little one started to shake as Hook got closer with a malicious grin.  
"What's the matter Pan? Scared?"  
The man took his sword and lunged forward.  
"Daddy!"  
~~  
"Daddy!"  
At the sound of the cry Tony shot up in bed and fell to the floor, legs tangled up in the sheets in his rush to get out. Once free the man ran to his sons room and scooped his son into his arms faster than you could say arc reactor.   
"It's okay baby, it's okay Daddies here. Daddies got you," the man soothed, rubbing a hand up and down his son’s back, “shh, it’s okay. Daddies got you bambino.”   
Tony spent the next few minutes gently bouncing Peter in his arms, soothing him as his little one cried into his shoulder. 

It took a while, but Peter’s tears soon died down to small sniffles his face still hidden in Tony’s neck. That was when the man noticed the wetness on his sons sleep pants seeping into his shirt.   
Never mind, he could deal with that in a few minutes.   
“You feeling okay now bub?” Tony asked softly, heart breaking when his son whimpered, “you wanna talk about it?”  
That brought on another whimper and Peter shook his head, trying to cuddle even closer to his Dad.   
“Okay baby, it’s alright,” Tony soothed, kissing the side of his head, “how about we get you cleaned up huh?”   
“I’m sorry,” Peter mumbled as he was carried to the bathroom, “I didn’t mean to wet myself.”   
“I know you didn’t sweetheart but it’s okay, it was an accident,” the man reassured as he turned on the taps to fill the tub, using Peter’s favourite bubble bath.   
He then knelt on the floor and coaxed his little one out of his hiding place and gently dried his face, catching Peter’s eyes to smile at him softly and receiving a small one in return.   
“Arms up,” Tony said before taking off Peter’s shirt, followed by his bottoms and underwear. The little one was then lifted and placed in the bath before Tony turned the taps off and knelt beside the tub. 

“Hey,” Tony said softly, using a finger to tilt his son’s chin up, “Daddy’s gonna go change your bedsheets real quick okay? Will you be okay on your own while I do that?”   
The sic year old gave a small silent nod and Tony nodded back.   
Whatever Peter dreamt about had spooked him good, and Tony didn’t like that.   
With a kiss to his forehead, Tony stood and grabbed the soiled clothes as he exited the bathroom.   
He made sure to change the bed quickly and throw everything in the washing machine, along with his own damp shirt. He washed his hands, pulled on a fresh shirt and grabbed Peter’s Ben 10 towel before heading back to the bathroom. 

“Daddy, I’m tired,” Peter whined when he saw him enter, eyes rimmed red with said tiredness.   
“I know sweetheart,” Tony soothed, “let’s get you washed and dried then we’ll go back to sleep okay?”   
Peter nodded and Tony grabbed a clean facecloth and squirted some soap onto it, washing his little one before rinsing the soap off. He then lifted Peter and wrapped him in his towel making sure to give him a hood. He smiled as Peter giggled at the silliness.   
“There’s that smile,” Tony said, carrying his son into his room and laying him on his bed.   
Tony picked out some fresh clothes and helped his little one get dried and dressed, tickling him when he tries to wiggle away. As soon as Peter was changed Tony pressed kisses to his cheeks before taking him to the bathroom and helping him wash his hands when he’d finished.   
“Daddy, can I sleep with you?” Peter asked quietly when they walked back into his room.   
“Of course you can sweetheart,” Tony smiled, lifting his little one into his arms.   
He grabbed Peter’s Donald Duck plushie and took them into his room where he placed Peter on his bed.   
“Okay little man, you get comfy and Daddy will be right back okay?”   
Peter nodded and proceeded to crawl under the covers, Tony smiling before heading to the bathroom. 

After finishing Tony washed his hands and took a moment to look in the mirror. There was a small unconscious smile on his face, courtesy of the little one in his life. The man often did this and everyday thanked his stupid past self he decided to keep Peter. Tony shook his head fondly and headed back into his room and positively beamed at the sight of Peter curled up under the blanket, Donald Duck held close to his chest. He climbed into bed next to his little one.  
“You should be asleep sweetheart,” Tony whispered, gently carding his fingers through his son’s hair.   
“Don’t want Hook to get me,” the little one mumbled, avoiding his Dad’s eyes.   
“Is that what happened in your dream bambino? Did Hook get you?” Tony asked, feeling his heart break when Peter nodded.   
“We went to save Mj, then I was put on the plank,” Peter explained, eyes shining with tears, “I told him I didn’t wanna play no more, but he grabbed his sword and jumped at me.”   
“Oh baby I’m sorry,” Tony said softly, wrapping Peter up in his arms.  
“I don’t want Hook to get me Daddy,” the little one said in a shaky voice.   
“Hook’s not gonna get you baby,” Tony reassured, kissing his forehead, “Daddies here and he’s gonna protect you. No nasty pirate is gonna hurt my Peter.”   
“Promise?” Peter asked as he looked up at his Dad, eyes wide and innocent.   
“Promise,” Tony smiled at him, pressing another kiss to his forehead.   
Satisfied and feeling safer already, Peter tucked himself under his Dad’s chin and snuggled close to his chest. 

Ten minutes later and Peter was still awake, Tony could tell by his breathing pattern.  
“Go to sleep baby,” He whispered.   
“I’m trying,” Peter whispered back.   
“Would it help if Daddy sang to you?”  
Peter nodded and snuggled impossibly closer.   
Tony smiled at the little one’s actions and ran his fingers through his hair, beginning to sing softly,   
“Remember when I was so small  
My first memory,  
I'd count the shadows on the wall too restless to sleep.  
My Dad came in to tuck me in when I couldn't sleep  
And he's comfort me.  
With this melody.”   
As Tony sang he felt his little one fully relax against his chest.  
“Here's my father's lullaby,  
Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes.  
Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight.”

As Tony sang he listened to his son’s breaths get deeper and more even, the little one snoring lightly by the time the lullaby was over. With a soft chuckle Tony kissed the top of Peter’s head and closed his eyes and gently drifted off to the lullaby being sung in his head.


	3. Panic Attack (10 years old)

Tony was in the kitchen dishing up food when Rhodey walked in and chuckled.  
“Oh hey Platypus,” the man smiled, looking up at him.  
“Hey Tones,” the man greeted with a grin, “need any help?”  
“Could you please go and get Peter, he’s in his room,” Tony requested as he prepared to take the plates through to the dining room.  
“Sure,” Rhodey smiled, turning and heading to his nephew’s room. 

“Come in,” Peter called when he heard the knock at his door, sat at his desk and finishing his homework.  
“Hey kiddo.”  
“Uncle Rhodey!” The ten year old cried, jumping into the man’s arms and making him chuckle, “I missed you.”  
“Aw I missed you too buckaroo,” Rhodey kissed the side of his head and shifted him onto his hip, “Now, how about we go catch up over some dinner?”  
Peter nodded happily and started talking a mile a minute about school, especially his new friend Harry, as Rhodey carried him to the dining room. 

“Hey Bambino, your homework all done?” Tony greeted with a smile as the ten year old was set back on his feet.  
“Yep I’m all finished, it was really easy anyway,” he replied as he climbed into his chair.  
“That’s my boy,” Tony beamed ruffling the kids hair, chuckling when Peter gently bat his hands away.  
Rhodey watched the interaction between them and smiled fondly as he took his seat opposite Tony and next to Peter. He was about to pick up his fork when Peter spoke up.  
“Daddy we didn’t say grace yet.”  
“Whoops sorry kiddo,” the man replied taking his sons hand, holding his other out to Rhodey.  
Rhodey raised a confused eyebrow but took his hand, Peter’s slipping into his free one as they bowed their heads.  
“Thor and Loki,” Tony began and Rhodey smiled, “we thank you for the food we are about to receive from your bounty. And in your name we pray excelsior.”  
With that the three lifted their heads and began to eat.  
“So Tony, you and Peter religious now?” Rhodey asked in genuine curiosity.  
He’d known this man since MIT, and not once did he say grace at the dinner table.  
“Nah, we went to Pepper’s parents house for dinner last week and said grace. Then Peter learnt about Norse Mythology the day after and wanted to thank Thor and Loki for our meal. Been like that for a week now right kiddo?”  
Peter nodded as made a noise of agreement, knowing not to talk with his mouthful.  
“You two are adorable,” Rhodey said, making both Stark’s blush. 

As dinner went on a strange feeling started bubbling in Peter’s chest. It felt almost like he was scared and couldn’t quite breathe properly, which of course freaked him out. He was at home with nothing to be scared of.  
Right?  
The ten year old took a deep breath to try and get rid of the strange feeling, only to start freaking out when his breaths started getting shorter and his chest got a little tighter.  
That was when Tony noticed his son was unusually quiet. Normally the kid would be babbling non-stop and asking for a little ice cream right about now.  
“Hey, you okay there bambino?” He asked, not getting an answer.  
“Peter?”  
Still nothing.  
That was when Tony noticed his son looked like a deer in the headlights and his breaths seemed to be coming in short. With a curse he was out of his seat and kneeling in front of his kid quicker than you could blink.  
"Peter? Baby can you hear me?"  
Doe brown eyes locked onto his and Tony felt his heart shatter. His son was the picture of terrified, eyes full of panic as he tried to breathe normally.  
Tony knew those signs all too well.  
His kid was having a panic attack.  
Shit.

"Rhodey," Tony got his friends attention, never taking his eyes off of his son, "go to Peter's room, there's a fleece blanket in his wardrobe."  
Rhodey gave a simple nod and ran off to get the blanket, Jarvis dimmed the lights and Tony put all his attention on his ten year old.  
"Peter baby you need to breath," he tried, the kid shook his head and closed his eyes, "no Petey open your eyes sweetheart. Come on bambino eyes on me."  
Peter fixed his eyes on his Dad as tears welled up.  
"Okay kiddo follow my breathing. In," Tony said breathing in and holding for a few seconds, Peter doing the same albeit shakily, "and out."  
He released his breath and Peter followed.  
"Good and again," Tony said following the same steps, happy to see his kid follow along.

After what felt like an eternity for Tony, Peter's breathing finally returned to normal. As soon as he could breathe properly again Peter burst into tears. Tony wasted no time pulling the kid into his arms and holding him close, one hand cradling the back of his head.  
They'd both just had the shit scared out of them.  
Peter because he had no idea what just happened or why, and Tony because he’d just had to coach his ten year old through a panic attack.  
As he grew up Peter was just like his Dad in many ways, running not long after he was crawling. He was inventive, curious and clever.  
Just like Tony.  
But to have panic attacks too?  
That wasn't fair.  
If there was a god Tony wanted to find him and scream that his little one didn't deserve that.  
No-one did.

"Daddy," Peter cried, bringing the man back to reality.  
"Shh it's okay baby," Tony soothed, rubbing his little ones back, "Daddies here, he’s got you, Daddies got you."  
"Tones," Rhodey said softly, crouched behind Peter holding his fluffy Pikachu and Eevee blanket.  
Tony gave him a shaky smile and let his best friend help wrap Peter up, making sure the little one had a hood so he could hide better. Rhodey pressed a soft kiss to the back of his nephews covered head before standing. He collected their plates and took them to the kitchen and proceeded to fill the sink to wash up, giving the two some privacy.  
Tony silently thanked him.

The genius held his son as his cries died down, whispering reassurances while rocking him gently.  
"Can you breath okay baby?" Tony asked as he turned his head slightly, Peter’s head resting on his shoulder.  
The ten year old sniffed and nodded slightly, shifting to fully hide his face in his Dad's neck.  
"Scary," the little one whimpered.  
"I know baby, I know. But it's over now, Daddies here and he's got you," the man soothed, "Daddies got you."  
Tony stayed there on the floor holding his son, ignoring the numbness growing in his legs.  
“Remember when I was so small  
My first memory,  
I'd count the shadows on the wall too restless to sleep.  
My Dad came in to tuck me in when I couldn't sleep  
And he's comfort me.  
With this melody.”  
He began to sing, knowing it would help to soothe his little one. Tony also wanted Peter to fall asleep so he could take a nap for a while, sleep off everything that just happened.  
“Here's my father's lullaby,  
Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes.  
Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight.”  
As Tony sang Peter cuddled closer and let his eyes slid shut, feeling safe in the warmth of his Dad's arms.

Once his son was asleep Tony slowly stood up, momentarily freezing in place as pins and needles shot through his legs. He waited until the feeling faded before carrying Peter to his room. Tony tucked his son in, making sure his Donald plush was beside him.  
"I love you sweetheart," Tony whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his sons forehead.  
The man stood there for a few moments watching his little one’s chest rise and fall, his face relaxed and peaceful. Tony wished he could keep it that way forever.  
He pressed another soft kiss to his son’s forehead, leaving the door half open on his way out. 

Walking back into the kitchen Tony was met with Rhodey stood next to two mugs of hot chocolate on the counter.  
"He okay?" He asked softly, pulling Tony into a hug when the man nodded and let out a shaky breath.  
"He shouldn't have to deal with that Rhodey," Tony sobbed softly into his friends shoulder as he gripped his shirt, "it's not fair.”  
"I know but he's got us to help him," Rhodey soothed, "and we're never gonna let him go through it alone. I promise."  
That made Tony sob a little harder, happy to have a friend who cared so much about them.  
Rhodey simply held and rocked him gently while humming.  
After a few minutes Tony's sobs died down and he slowly and reluctantly pulled away from his friends warmth. The ex-military man gently wiped the geniuses face dry, cupping his cheeks and kissing his forehead.  
Tony, having rest his hands on the man's wrists, smiled at the show of affection. He then let himself be led to the living room to curl up with some hot chocolate.

Half an hour later Tony and Rhodey were watching a movie when Peter emerged, blanket still wrapped around him like a cape.  
“Hey Bambino,” Tony greeted softly as he lifted Peter into his lap, kissing the top of his head, “you feeling better?”  
Peter nodded and curled against his Dad’s chest, tucking his head under his chin. Tony wrapped his arms around his little one and leaned into Rhodey’s side. 

Ten minutes later both Stark’s were fast asleep.


	4. Overtired (14 years old)

Peter sighed heavily as he rolled onto his back and stared up at the ceiling. The fourteen year old had been trying to get to sleep for the past two hours now but had had no luck. He wouldn’t mind so much if it was his first night here, or if he was even at home, but it was his third night and the teen was exhausted. 

His class had gone away on a week-long trip to a science convention that was being held at MIT. The group were staying in the nearby hotel and everyone had their own room, so excitement was pretty high on the first night and Peter kept waking up. It always happened when he slept somewhere unfamiliar. The second night Peter tried to get to sleep but he was too wired from the convention, and the more he tried the less sleepy he got. This had led him to be drowsy and a little spaced out during the day. 

Which brought him to now.   
Where he was yet again trying, but failing, to get to sleep. The teen closed his eyes and willed himself to go to sleep. But the more he tried the more awake he became. Another sigh escaped his lips and Peter opted to just staring up at the ceiling. He wished there were some glow in the dark stars on it. Whenever he was at home and couldn’t sleep, the teen would look up at his stars and fall asleep while counting them. This ceiling was a plain and boring. 

After another few minutes of just lying there Peter decided to head to the vending machine and get some water. He just hoped one of the teachers wouldn’t catch him as they had all been given strict orders not to leave their rooms after nine.   
Making sure to take his room key, the teen padded down to the hall to the vending machine. He punched in the number for some water and decided to grab a chocolate bar and a bag of chips as tomorrow’s snacks. With his goodies loaded in his arm Peter headed back to his room with a yawn, putting the food in his bag once he entered. He then drank some water, snuggled under the covers and closed his eyes. 

An hour and a half.   
One whole hour and a half he’d been staring at the celling still unable to get some damn sleep, even though he’d been relaxed and had his eyes closed.   
At this point Peter was close to tears and wanted to go home where he could snuggle up with his Dad.   
And now he needed the bathroom.   
After doing his business and washing his hands Peter crawled back under the covers and curled up on his side. The teen lay there for another half an hour before he couldn’t take it anymore. So he grabbed his phone and called his Dad. 

“Hello?” Tony answered, voice full of sleep.  
“Daddy,” Peter sobbed, the damn breaking upon hearing the man’s soothing voice.   
“Sweetheart what’s wrong?” Tony asked now instantly awake.   
The fact that he heard Peter crying but couldn’t be there to hold him squeezed at his chest.   
“I-m sorry I – I know its late, but I can’t sleep,” Peter told him, wanting nothing more than to be wrapped up in one of his Dad’s hugs, “I wanna come home.”  
“Oh Peter baby I know,” Tony soothed, feeling like his heart was gonna break upon hearing his teen so upset, “but it’s only two more days and you’re having fun right?”   
“Yeah,” Peter managed.  
“Shh don’t cry baby, it’s okay, do you want me to come see you for bit? I can always take the suit.”  
Peter wanted nothing more than to say yes please hurry, but he also wanted to prove just how grown up he was. He was meant to be a teenager for crying out loud. But right now Peter didn’t want to be a teen, he just wanted to be at home in his own bed.   
“Peter?” Tony asked, bringing his kid’s attention back to him.   
“I don’t – I want -” The teen stuttered.   
“Take a deep breath for me bug.”   
Peter nodded and took a shaky breath in, holding it before releasing. He did it again and again until he felt better while Tony patiently waited until he was calm enough to talk again.   
“Now tell me what’s got you so worked up kiddo,” The man said gently. 

Peter took another breath before answering quietly.   
“I haven’t been able to sleep properly for two days. So today I was pretty spaced out and um and I’ve been trying to get to sleep. But I can’t. I’m really tired but I can’t sleep,” Peter explained, feeling tears well up again.   
“Have you tried some water?” Tony asked.   
“Yeah.”  
“Been to the bathroom?”   
“Yeah. But it hasn’t helped. And I feel like I wanna cry all over again,” Peter explained, his voice wavering slightly.   
“Sounds like my little man is overtired,” Tony said, with a sympathetic smile.   
“I’m not little anymore,” Peter mumbled.   
“You’ll always be my little man bub,” Tony replied with a real smile, just knowing Peter was at the other end smiling too, “So? How do we get you to sleep?”   
“I um, I could actually use a hug,” Peter confessed.   
“Want me to come down for a bit?”   
There was silence as Peter thought about it. His Dad could come over just to give Peter a hug, that would be okay right? Then again maybe not. Peter knew if his Dad came over then left he’d be in tears, and his Dad would feel terrible that he was the one who caused them.   
“Pete?” Tony asked softly, “you still there kiddo?”  
"Can - can you sing to me instead?"  
"Of course I can bub, get comfy," Tony smiled.

Peter quickly got out of bed and grabbed his Donald Duck plush he’d hidden in his bag. He’d thought to bring in case something like this happened. And while a hug from his Dad would be better, his plushie would do for now.  
The teen then crawled back into bed and curled up with the blanket cocooning him and making him feel safe.  
"Okay," Peter told his Dad.  
“Remember when I was so small  
My first memory,  
I'd count the shadows on the wall too restless to sleep.  
My Dad came in to tuck me in when I couldn't sleep  
And he's comfort me.  
With this melody.”

As the man started to sing Peter instantly felt himself start to relax, surrounded by the warmth of his makeshift cocoon. 

“Here's my father's lullaby,  
Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes.  
Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight.”

Peter curled closer to his plushie as he felt his eyes start to flutter. He imagined his Dad sat beside him and running his fingers through his hair, gently lulling him to sleep. 

“I wonder where the time has gone as I hold your hand.  
It seems like only yesterday he stood where I stand.  
Now I come in to tuck you in,  
As history repeats.  
Can I comfort you like he taught me to?”

The teen finally gave in and let his close as he listened to his Dad’s voice as it soothed and washed over him. Peter felt himself try to cling on to the sound only for it to gently slip away as he drifted off to sleep. 

Tony finished singing and chuckled softly when he heard Peter’s soft snores came over the receiver.   
“Goodnight Bambino,” he whispered before hanging up and snuggling back down himself. 

The next morning Peter felt well rested and ready to go. But that was nothing compared to being wrapped up in his Dad’s arms when they arrived back home.


	5. Medbay (16 years old)

Peter walked through the front doors of the school, keeping his hood up as he headed for his locker. He’d woken up that morning with a pounding headache which meant his senses were dialled up to eleven. Not to mention he’d woken up late, so he didn’t have time for breakfast, not that he’d been eating well over the past few days anyway. The teen hadn’t meant to eat less. He’d just been super stressed lately with being bullied and Spider-manning, while keeping up with studying and homework it was amazing Peter was even functioning properly. Let alone remembering to eat. 

The teen was so wrapped up in his own head and trying to calm his senses, he jumped a little when Ned and Mj made their presence known.  
“Oh hey guys,” he greeted softly, managing a small smile.  
“Hey Peter, you feeling okay?” Ned asked.  
“Yeah, you look a little pale,” Mj commented.  
“Yeah I’m okay,” the teen responded, “just have a little headache.”  
His friends nodded in understanding and the trio took a slow walk to homeroom, taking seats at the back where it was a little dimmer. Peter crossed his arms on the table and rest his forehead on them, eyes drifting shut as his friends soft conversation washed over him.  
The ringing of the bell had him shooting bolt upright, face twisted in pain.  
“Ow,” he whimpered as a jackhammer went off in his skull.  
Ned and Mj rubbed his shoulders in sympathy. 

During first period Peter’s headache eased up a little bringing the teen some much needed relief.  
On his way to second period his senses tingled and before Peter knew what was happening he was pulled into the locker room.  
His back was slammed into the row of lockers taking his breath away, the sound causing his ears to ring.  
“Sup dickwad?” the familiar voice of his bully, Justin, sneered.  
Great just what Peter needed.  
The one causing him stress in the first place here to cause even more.  
Although judging by the look in the other teens eyes, Peter could tell he wasn’t coming out of this one unscathed.  
Before Peter could open his mouth he felt himself pulled forward and rammed into the lockers again. A piece of jagged metal scraped along his back; Justin’s hand latched around his neck. 

Peter’s senses were on high alert as he tried to pry Justin’s hand loose, feeling despair well up when he realised he couldn’t.  
He wasn’t strong enough from lack of food.  
“You are a little prick you know that?”  
“What did I do?” Peter manged in a small voice, gasping as the bully’s hold tightened.  
“What did you do?” Justin asked, rage filling his voice, “you embarrassed me in gym, in front of my girlfriend and teammates. No-one embarrasses me.”  
The hand got tighter and black started to dance at the edge of Peter’s vision.  
“Looks like it’s time to teach you a lesson.”  
Justin gave Peter a shark like grin and before Peter could process what was happening, he was shoved towards the locker room mirror. A hand grabbed the back of his neck and rammed his head into the mirror causing it to smash. Peter was pulled back before his head snapped back as Justin’s fist made contact with his face, a knee to the stomach had him on his knees and gasping in pain. 

“God your pathetic, can’t even try to fight back. I mean look at you,” Justin growled, taking a fistful of Peter’s hair and yanking his head up.  
Peter saw himself in the cracked mirror and saw he was a mess.  
His forehead had a gash from said mirror, the blood slowly trickling down his face. His nose bruised and bloody with a split lip.  
“Embarrass me again,” Justin whispered threateningly, “and I won’t be as nice.”  
With that he delivered another fist and Peter felt a bruise forming under his eyes, a swift sharp kick to his chest had the teen gasping on his side. Another made his breath hitch as he felt one of his ribs crack.  
Justin left without a word while Peter curled in on himself as pain ripped and pulsed, breaths coming in wheezing gasps. 

Peter thought about reaching for his phone but froze when he heard the door open and close again.  
Oh god had Justin come back?  
Sent his lackeys?  
“Holy shit, what happened?” A voice asked, footsteps coming closer and the person crouched in front of him.  
That wasn’t Justin.  
“Hey, hey look at me,” the voice said, Peter felt a warm hand gently turn his head.  
That’s when Peter saw his saviour, the new kid.  
Harry.  
The teen cursed at the state Peter was in, his wheezing breaths making him even more worried.  
“Justin,” Peter wheezed out.  
“Justin did this?” At Peter’s nod, Harry looked away for a moment and took a calming breath, “okay first let’s get you taken care of.”  
The teen fished into Peter’s pocket while reassuring him he was just getting his phone. Harry hit the number for Peter’s Dad and gently moved the teen onto his back, resting his head on his knees.  
“Hey kiddo, shouldn’t you be in class?” Tony answered.  
“Mr. Stark?” Harry asked half in disbelief.  
“Yes, who’s this and why do you have my son’s phone?” Tony asked in suspicion, trying to clamp down the fear that began to rise in his chest.  
“It’s Peter, he’s beat up pretty bad and he’s wheezing. I don’t know what to do,” Harry replied, fear clear in his voice.  
“Okay kiddo, kiddo I need you to take a breath,” the man said, already heading to his car, “where are you?”  
“First floor locker room,” Harry replied in a rush, his anxiety spiking.  
“Okay I’ll be there in ten, stay with him until I get there.”  
Harry nodded and the line went dead. He took a breath before turning his attention back to Peter,  
“It’s okay Pete,” the teen reassured, “your Dad will be here soon.”  
That was the last thing Peter heard before his eyes fluttered closed.  
~~  
"He should be all healed up by now," a hushed voice floated through the fading haze in Peter's mind.  
"We ran some tests, the kid hasn't been eating Tony. Not as much as he should be anyway," another soft voice sounded, "he’ll heal, but it’s gonna take a few days."  
Tony cursed softly.  
Peter’s eyes chose that moment to flutter open. The teen looked around and saw he was in the Medbay elevated up in bed, Tony and Bruce stood at the foot of his bed talking softly. To his left Peter saw he was hooked up to a heart monitor and fluids. There were bandages around his head, his nose was patched and wrapped, his ribs still felt sore, but he was breathing normally. 

"Dad?" The teen croaked, causing the two men to look over.  
Tony's face melted into one of relief.  
"Hey kiddo," he greeted as he walked over, soft smile on his face.  
"I'll leave you two alone," Bruce said with a soft smile of his own, walking out and gently closing the door behind him.  
"I swear to god your gonna give me a heart attack one day," Tony teased lightly as he sat in the chair next to Peter’s bed, eliciting a soft smile from the teen.  
“So kiddo, wanna tell me why you haven’t been eating?” The man asked.  
Peter sighed and looked down at the blanket, picking at a loose thread,  
“I’ve uh, I’ve been a little stressed out lately,” he answered quietly.  
“What with?” Tony asked softly but Peter didn’t answer, “C’mon bambino, talk to me.”  
“With being bullied,” Peter told him, tears instantly rolling down his cheeks, “and Spider-Man and studying and all the homework.”  
The teen broke off sobbing.  
Tony sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his son into a hug, being mindful of his injuries and just holding him. 

After a few minutes Peter’s sobs died down to small sniffles.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” the teen whispered, face hidden in his Dad’s shoulder.  
“You have nothing to be sorry for sweetheart,” Tony reassured, gently coaxing Peter out from his hiding spot and wiping his face, “why didn’t you say anything bub?”  
“I – I thought I could handle it, and the bullying isn’t usually physical.”  
“Oh baby boy,” Tony cooed, “it’s okay to ask for help. But the bullying is not okay, physical or not it’s still bullying.”  
“I’ve tried telling the teachers, but they don’t help much.”  
Tony felt his heart break at that. No kid deserved to get bullied, especially Peter. The kid was a beacon of happiness so seeing him sad and hurt didn’t sit well with Tony at all. The man took a deep breath and told Peter they’d go to talk to the principle about it in the morning, the teen agreeing to cut down on Spider-manning to focus on homework for a while too. And promise to eat more. 

Peter opened his mouth to say something only for a yawn to escape that made his Dad chuckle.  
“Time for my little man to get some sleep,” he smiled, gently running his hand through Peter’s hair.  
“M’not little anymore,” the teen mumbled with a smile of his own, only sleepier.  
“You’ll always be my little man,” Tony replied, eyes full of love.  
“Thanks Dad, I love you.”  
“I love you too buckaroo.”  
Tony just sat there gently carding his fingers through the teens hair, seeing his son’s eyes start to flutter as fought a losing battle against sleep. 

“Here's my father's lullaby,  
Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes.  
Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight.”

Tony sang and watched as Peter lost the battle and smiled, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to the kids forehead.  
“Night, night bug,” he whispered, leaving quietly. 

The next morning Peter exited the principles office and heard Justin was in the nurse’s office with a bloody nose and Harry was sporting bloody knuckles. Upon seeing the other teen Peter just smiled and threw his arms around him.


	6. Monsters in the closet (31 years old)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Call me biased but I love this chapter :3

Peter was roused from his sleep by soft cries sounding over the baby monitor. He sleepily pushed himself into a sitting position and felt his husband shift beside him.  
"Pete?" He mumbled sleepily.  
"Go back to sleep gorgeous," Peter yawned, "I got it."  
With that he pulled himself out of bed, his husband falling back to sleep almost instantly. Peter couldn't help but smile at that as he padded down the hall towards his daughters room.

Since the day Harry had punched Justin, the two of them had been inseparable and protective of one another. They became fast friends and thick as thieves. When Peter had revealed that Norman Osborn’s kid was his best friend to his dad, the man hadn't been too thrilled at first. But when he saw how happy Peter was Tony was knew he wouldn’t be able to keep them apart.  
Not long after that the other teen was sleeping over.  
Not long after Peter and Harry started dating and became boyfriends, stayed together through college with Harry proposing in the spring. They got married the next year in June and took a honeymoon.  
Now at the age of thirty one, Peter had an amazing career, a gorgeous husband and two adorable children.  
One of which was upset from a nightmare.

Peter got to his daughters room and entered, the four year old making grabby hands when she saw him as he turned the light on.  
"Hey Mayday," Peter cooed as he lifted her into his arms, "it's okay Daddies here, Daddies got you. You're okay."  
Peter rocked her gently as he rubbed her back, mumbling comforting words into her ear.

Four years earlier Harry and Peter had decided they wanted a child but of course they couldn't have one naturally. After talking about it with their friends Mj offered to be their surrogate, the boys asked if she was sure and hugged her happily when she said yes. The two had been there at the birth with Mj calling them losers and saying they owed her big time.  
Tony cried happily when he held his grandchild for the first time. 

Peter smiled at the memory, coming back to reality as his little girls sobs died down.  
"You okay baby girl?" Peter asked softly, gently brushing her hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear, "did you have a bad dream?"  
The little one nodded before hiding her face in her Dad's shoulder.  
"Okay, it's okay," Peter soothed taking her to the bathroom and setting her on her feet, “let’s change your pull up yeah.”  
Mayday sniffed and nodded as Peter pulled a fresh one from the cupboard and helped her change.  
Even though Mayday was four she sometimes couldn’t get to the bathroom on time, so Harry and Peter put her in pull ups at night.  
She’d be out of them soon Peter knew, but right now he was glad she wore them.  
“I sorry,” the little one said after Peter has disposed of the pullup and washed his hands.  
“Oh baby girl,” he cooed, crouching in front of her, “you have nothing to be sorry about okay? You didn’t do anything wrong.”  
He gently wiped the tears from her face and smiled, earning a small one in return. 

“Now let’s get you back to bed yeah?” Peter said lifting her into his arms as he stood.  
“No the monsters will get me,” Mayday exclaimed as they headed towards her room, clinging to her Dad’s shirt.  
“Hey, hey, hey,” Peter cooed, wrapping her in a warm hug, “no monsters are gonna get you I promise.”  
The man rubbed her back soothingly as he sat on the bed with her on his lap, looking in her bedside table draw for a scrunchie.  
“Wanna pick a scrunchie?” Peter asked, trying to distract her.  
Mayday, who had hidden her face in his shoulder, peeked out and chose the green one. With a smile the man tied her hair up.  
“There we go,” he said kissing her cheek, “now I can see my baby.”  
His little one blushed with a small smile, instantly getting scared when Peter moved to lay here down. 

“No daddy the monsters,” she cried, gripping onto him.  
“Baby there aren’t any monsters,” Peter soothed holding her close.  
“In there,” the little one whimpered, pointing to her closet and hiding her face.  
Realisation dawned on Peter; she’d dreamt there were monsters in her closet.  
Again.  
“Baby I promise there are no monsters in there,” Peter reassured as he walked over and opened the doors, “see? It was just a bad dream.”  
His daughter peeked out and saw there were indeed no monsters, just her clothes.  
“But what if they’re hiding?” She asked, eyes wide with innocence.  
Peter hummed thoughtfully as he looked around her room looking for something. His eyes lit up and he picked up the two plushies and placed them on the closet.  
“There, now you have Grandpa and Daddy protecting you, and if it gets too much Daddy and Papa are right down the hall.”  
“Promise?” May day asked, holding out her pinkie.  
“Promise,” Peter grinned, linking their pinkies together. 

Satisfied Mayday smiled and yawned as Peter closed her closet doors. He tucked the sleepy one in, watching as she curled up on her side while hugging her Stitch plushie.  
Peter couldn’t hello but smile when he saw her fighting a losing battle against sleep. She was so much like him it was almost scary.  
The man shook his head fondly before gently patting his little ones back soothingly. 

“Here's my father's lullaby, Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes. Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight.”

Peter began to sing, watching as his little girls eyes finally fluttered closed and stayed that way.

“'Cause I hope that someday,  
When daylight has come,  
You'll be singing these same words to your little boy.”  
The man smiled as his daughters breaths got deeper and more even.

As he finished singing Mayday fell back into a peaceful sleep, her breaths becoming deep and even. With a soft smile Peter leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her forehead.  
"Night, night bambina," he whispered, turning off the light and gently closing the door on his way out.

On his way back to the room Peter decided to check on their one year old son Normie. He quietly entered the room that was illuminated with stars from his spinning night light. The man walked over to the crib and looked down, smiling at his little boy fast asleep with his IronMan pacifier in his mouth.

They two had gotten Normie a year ago after signing up for an adoption programme, deciding they wanted another child and adoption was the way to go. The two had gotten a call that a young girl wanted to meet them. After meeting and talking it was made official, the boys would have the baby. Mayday was ecstatic when they told her, so was Tony.  
In the end Normie had decided to come early and the boys were right by the young girls side when she delivered him. Once the young girl was rested the papers were signed and Normie was theirs.  
Mayday got to hold her brother before anyone else with Harry’s help, eyes bright with excitement as she whispered to him that she was gonna be the best big sister ever. She beamed when he opened his eyes and seemed to look right at her.  
Tony held him next and cried again.

A small whining brought Peter’s attention back to his son. Normie's face was scrunched up in discomfort, little hands curled into fists.  
"Shh," Peter soothed softly, gently stroking the little ones cheek.

"Here's my father's lullaby, Baby you don't have to cry,  
Now it's time to close your eyes. Let's say goodnight.  
With my father's lullaby.  
Now it's yours like it was mine.  
So it's time to close your eyes and say goodnight.”

Peter whisper sang, his sons face relaxing as he leaned towards his Dad's touch. Peter smiled and waited until his baby boys breathing evened out. The man then tucked the blanket around him a little more, Mickey mouse plushie beside him.  
"Night, night bambino," Peter whispered, kissing his fingers and placing them on Normie's forehead.  
The man started for a few more moments before leaving quietly. 

Once back in his room Peter climbed back under his covers, cuddling up to his husbands side.  
"They okay?" Harry whispered, keeping his eyes closed as he wrapped his arms around him.  
"Yeah," Peter replied, closing his eyes and smiling at the sound of Harry’s heartbeat in his ear.  
"Are you okay?" Harry asked.  
"I'm okay, are you?" Peter replied.  
"Yeah."  
Peter grinned and placed a soft kiss on his husbands neck, resting his head back on his shoulder.  
"I love you," Harry whispered, pressing a soft kiss to his Husband’s forehead.  
“I love you too,” Peter whispered back. 

This was his life now. A gorgeous husband, adorable kids and a lullaby passed down from his Dad. Peter smiled for the umpteenth time and made a mental note to call his Dad in the morning.  
Right now though his and his husband needed sleep to deal with two children in the morning. 

Between one breath and the next the two of them fell asleep, Tony’s soft voice singing his lullaby in their heads.


End file.
